


New Year Resolutions

by Daydreamer21



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer21/pseuds/Daydreamer21





	

‘What are you so deep in thought about Nell?’ said Hilda softly, placing a hand Nell’s arm. Hilda raised an eyebrow when Nell jumped and spilt her G&T. They were seated in front of a glowing fire in Nell’s cottage after a quiet Christmas and New Year spent relaxing and walking on the moors. The evening had a wintry feel to it and they were expecting to see snow by morning. ‘I’m sorry Hilda, what did you say?’ replied Nell dabbing at the spilt G&T, ‘I asked, what are you so deep in thought about Nell? I have made several attempts to start a conversation and I have been solidly ignored.’ Hilda bit her lip as Nell had the grace to flush.  
‘I’m so sorry Hilda,’ Nell paused for so long that Hilda was starting to doubt that she would continue when Nell suddenly spoke again, ‘I was thinking about New Year Resolutions and whether I should make any this year,’ she eventually replied. Hilda looked surprised, ‘New Year Resolutions? Do you normally make resolutions Nell?’ Nell sighed dramatically, ‘Well, it is a time of year when I reflect on my life and where I am going and what I want to change’ said Nell with a sideways glance at Hilda.   
Nell was the practical one in their partnership and not one prone to reflecting on her life choices or making resolutions to change the path she was on, she took life as it came and dealt with what was thrown at her with grace and humour. Hilda felt a little stunned, what changes could Nell want in her life, was she not happy? Did she want to move on from teaching and do something else? What would she, Hilda, do without Nell at school? She would miss her terribly.   
Not sure what to say, and with all these thoughts running rapidly through her mind, Hilda was silent. Nell, trying desperately hard not to grin, gave up and said with a laugh, ‘your face! I was simply thinking about whether we had enough Gin in the cottage, or whether I need to go out and get some more before the snow starts,’ she ducked as Hilda threw a cushion at her ‘you can never have too much Gin’


End file.
